


Caring and Sharing

by shadowolfhunter



Series: The Grimm Diaries [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Grimm - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's hurt. Nick's grumpy. And Rosalee is feeling disappointed in her Grimm friend.</p><p>Tyger is out to protect her Sean, at any cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caring

**Author's Note:**

> This precedes the events of "Excuse me, what now?" In which Sean Renard's inconvenient pain in the ass goes all kinda whupp-ass on Nicholas Burkhardt's Grimm butt.

He was wet, cold, dirty, tired and in pain, and he had just about reached the limit of his endurance. Sometimes he truly wondered what the hell he was doing. He'd protected the Grimm hundreds of times, for years, in situations that Nick Burkhardt knew nothing of, and probably would care nothing about either. Sean shrugged to himself and winced as his shoulder reminded him, quite forcibly, that he'd picked up some more bruises on behalf of the Grimm.

It was the bruises he decided. Getting beat up on behalf of Nick Burkhardt was wearing him out. He was getting too old for this. So when the battle ended and Nick and his friends were safe, and the mop up, and the creative police report (sometimes Renard was happy to be thankful that Hank Griffin was so very good at writing reports) begun, Renard slunk away by himself.

He knew he shouldn't, his shoulder was painful in a way that suggested that the damage wasn't just bruising, and he'd sustained a kick to his right knee, which from the throbbing, was the more of the kind of damage that merited some kind of hospital attention too. He ignored it. He limped to his truck, and somehow managed to drive away despite being mostly down one arm and one leg.

It wasn't just his body, his shoulder, torso and leg had sustained some nasty and painful bruising, it was his face. His cheeks felt tight and sore, he could feel the trickle of blood down the side of his face, split eyebrow, and he knew he had a split lip. He could feel the bruising on his jaw, heavy bruising, the whole left hand side of his face felt tight and hot, and he knew that it wasn't his imagination, his left eye was slowly swelling shut. He needed ice packs and rest, possibly a sling for his arm, and just for once, it would have been nice if someone cared enough to notice he was not alright.

Hitching his star to Nick, remaining a Portland Police Captain, perhaps neither of those things were for him any more. He'd done what he could for Nick, but the loss of Nick's mother and his girlfriend had driven yet another wedge between Sean and Nick.

Renard felt that keenly. In the last year he'd actually lost his life, trying to save Nick from the machinations of his family. He'd been brought back by his mother, and something evil had followed him back from the other side. Nick and his friends had saved Sean, but the zauberbiest was feeling vulnerable in a way that he had never experienced even running for his life as a child. Everything he'd worked for seemed to be crumbling around him. His daughter was gone, and that hurt more than he would ever admit.

Suddenly he had never felt so lost or alone. The temporary glamour of political ambition was turning out to be an even greater cost and Sean couldn't afford the vulnerability.

It was probably time to move on.

He made it back to his house, parked a bit haphazardly, but he had two parking spaces, so that hardly mattered. He limped inside, discarded his ruined raincoat and suit jacket over the back of the sofa, groaning as the movement jolted his shoulder. He had a sling left over from his last unfortunate shoulder injury, he headed for his bedroom, but slowly, because his knee was really giving him pain now and the last thing he needed was to fall on his ass.

Back when he was a young child, his mother had told him “never let them see you bleed.” Well he might have been healed of the bleeding courtesy of Jack, but he was still bleeding. And it hurt.

[][][][][]

The round up of their latest crisis was over, and the mopping up was nearly done when Rosalee looked round and asked "Where's Sean?"

Nick shrugged, the Captain was a big boy now, he could take care of himself. He almost said as much but caught Rosalee's expression and thought the better of it.

"Was he hurt?"

Nick tried not to flinch at the directness of the question or Rosalee's mildly accusing gaze.

"No... maybe..."

"You don't know," Rosalee's tone implied both disappointment, and accusation, and Nick wondered when she had become Renard's champion.

"Nick!" Rosalee fixed him with that look, the one that said he was being an ass.

He stared at her, then reluctantly nodded, it was probably a fuss over nothing, but somewhere in the back of his mind his conscience was being pricked.

“I’ll go look.”

Rosalee’s expression didn’t soften. For the tender-hearted, affectionate fuchsbau to give him such short shrift was almost unknown.

Part of Nick’s brain was saying “he’s a zauberbiest, he can take care of himself.” And the childish, resentful part of Nick’s brain was agreeing with that analysis.

He went though. He didn’t want to face Rosalee without even having tried.

[][][][][]

Sean came awake with a jolt, and moaned in pain as his injuries made themselves felt. He wasn’t sure what had woken him, but the knocking on the door seemed like a clue.

The sound of the door opening, the alarm being unset, and footsteps on the stairs froze him in place.

His bedroom door swung open, as Sean scrabbled for his service weapon with his good hand.

“Well, I hope the other fella’s dead, because damn, Sean.”

He scowled, remembering just a split second too late that the bruising on his face wasn’t going to like him moving the 42 muscles that frowning required.

“Tyger.”

The irrepressible, inconvenient, pain in his ass smirked.

“Pleased to see me?”

Inconvenient pain in the ass that she was, the concern in Tyger’s eyes was nearly his undoing, she moved closer and started to gently examine his shoulder. Sean relaxed into her touch.

There were very few people in the world that Sean Renard trusted, that he could really relax with, and Tyger Watts was one of them. A hybrid, like himself, she never really fit anywhere, but they fit together. She was years younger than him, but treated him like an older brother. She teased him, challenged him, and always came down on his side.

“Sean, you really need to see a doctor for this shoulder.” She was very gentle, but he still cried out and bit his lip as she manipulated the limb.

He shook his head, he was exhausted, in pain and just the idea of spending several hours in the bright, harsh lighting of the emergency room, with the noises and the stress all around him, taxing his already overloaded emotions, made him feel queasy.

“You do it.”

Tyger looked at him doubtfully, “Sean, this is going to hurt like fuck.”

“I know.” To his utter dismay, his usual shields dropped, he saw her eyes soften, a gentle hand touched his less bruised cheek, and something made him lean into her palm.

She watched him, his eyes dropped, the way he was leaning into her, and Tyger’s eyes grew hard. Sean’s Grimm might be relatively new to this game, and he might be Sean’s chosen one, but the Grimm genes in Tyger said that Nicholas Burkhardt had left Sean vulnerable, and didn’t seem to give a Reingen’s butt about what happened to his Captain.

Sean might be Wesen, and Royal, but he wasn’t invulnerable to harm, and under all the Royal aloofness was a lonely man who was a great deal more sensitive than he appeared.

Tyger growled deep in her throat. Her inner Fuchsbau needed to take care of Sean. Her inner Grimm was spoiling for a fight.


	2. Sharing (the guilt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick goes to find out what happened to Renard. It doesn't go so well.

Nick felt well vindicated when he pulled up outside the Captain’s house and Renard’s SUV was in its parking place. True the standard of parking was a little sloppy, but Nick figured Renard was tired at the end of a long day, and he had two parking spaces. So… no drama.

Nick squeezed his older truck next to the Captain’s vehicle, and walked up to the front door.

Thinking that this was a waste of his time, he pressed the door buzzer, hoping that the Captain wouldn’t be pissed at him for disturbing the Captain’s evening. Just a little resentful at the thought of the Captain having a pleasant evening in. Nick was still trying to work through the whole baby thing.

He was about to press again when the door swung open. “You.” in accents of loathing.

Nick stared at the petite and very angry strawberry blonde who answered the door in astonishment. Not only had he never seen her in his life before, Nick was used to being feared by wesen, but not exactly used to being disliked for being Nick Burkhardt.

“Is the Captain in?”

If anything that made the somewhat feral growl he could hear coming from the girl considerably worse, and he had no doubt that she was wesen, but no idea what type.

“He’s sleeping. No thanks to you.”

Now Nick was confused. “I think I should see him.”

“He’s injured. He’s sleeping, and you never gave a damn before so why should I let you near him now?” And she woged. Fuchsbau of a kind he had never seen before. The slanting green eyes had almost a feline look about them, and her Fuchsbau ears were softer and more rounded and less pointy, she was a delicate almost apricot colour with a white bib.

She was tiny, and Nick figured he could push past her easily enough, but it seemed that she read his mind because one minute he was upright going through the doorway, the next he was on his back on the doorstep and she was standing over him.

“Beat it Grimm boy. Come back when you give a damn.” She gave that familiar headshake and her fox retracted. There was a level of triumph in her eyes that made the Grimm strain at Nick’s soul. But she was in the Captain’s home, Nick had no idea what relationship she had with Renard, and beating up one of his relatives without actual cause on his doorstep, well even Nick wasn’t prepared to go that far.

He picked himself up, watched by hard green eyes, moved to say something else and had the door slammed in his face.

[][][][][]

“No idea who she is, but she was in Renard’s home and I could hardly beat her up to get to him.” Nick hated how whiney he sounded.

Rosalee gave him another disappointed look. “You said that she said Sean was injured?”

“yeah.” Nick looked sulky. Truth was, he was feeling a little guilty that he hadn’t prevented Sean leaving without getting him some help first.

“A fuchsbau?”

“Yeah, but not like you, she’s tiny and she’s a bit different. Big rounded ears.”

“She sounds like a desert fox.”

“Well, she’s very tough, took me out hardly trying.”

Rosalee gave him a softened look, truth was none of them had done much right by the Captain, and Rosalee found herself glad he had someone on his side.

[][][][][]

Next morning, bright and early Rosalee stood on the front door step of the Captain’s beautiful home, Nick reluctantly hovering near her shoulder.

“You. Again.” The petite redhead’s expression was less than welcoming. “Oooh and look, you brought company.” She paused for dramatic effect. “Still not seeing him.”

Rosalee took a step forward and woged.

The redhead woged in reply, and they scented each other. 

Rosalee stepped back, giving the younger fuchsbau a chance to process.

“I let you in, you can treat him?” She was wary but she wasn’t throwing them out.

Rosalee nodded. “Yes.”

The girl moved to one side to let them in, and Nick felt the swoosh of wind on his back as the fuchsbau let the door swing shut.

“Your name?” he enquired.

“Didn’t say.” she tilted her head, and shrugged. “Call me Tyger.”

“Tyger?”

“It’s my name. Don’t wear it out.”

Nick was hardly delighted with the snarky reply, but he held his tongue. Captain’s house, Captain’s girl friend… maybe…

And he had to admit she was gorgeous, although not really what he thought the Captain might go for. Petite, perfect figure, long shiny red hair swept back in a long plait that nearly reached her waist, creamy unblemished skin. Undeniably beautiful, but more rough around the edges than Nick imagined his sophisticated Captain being involved with.

She certainly seemed to know her way around, as she mounted the stairs ahead of them.

[][][][][]

Tyger opened the master bedroom door quietly. Even with the Grimm’s fuchsbau friend able to treat Sean’s painful injuries, she wasn’t about to jolt her zauberbiest awake if she could help it. They looked out for each other, and Tyger was taking care of Sean because he was vulnerable.

So she slipped quietly into the room, crossed to the bed and gently sat down next to Sean.

He was still half-asleep as he curled into her, resting his aching head on her thigh.

She could feel her anger at the Grimm thrum through her, and she calmed her heart, Sean would feel her tension and that would cause him more pain.

She slid down a little, curling her arm around his neck gently and protectively. “Sean. Rosalee is here.”

[][][][][]

Nick watched the display of familiarity with something approaching shock. Watched Sean burrow against Tyger with no reserve, though admittedly the man was out of it.

Nick took in the bruises he could see, and realised with guilt that Rosalee was right, Sean had needed his help and Nick had just let him go unaided.

Sean hurt everywhere. His shoulder throbbed, his face felt tight and sore, and he wasn’t even certain if he could bear weight on his knee, so actually standing up wasn’t going to happen, and as much as he loved Tyger, having Nick here was adding to his stress.

Sean didn’t want Nick to see him like this.

Rosalee took in the bruising on Sean’s face, around his left eye, the shoulder which was black and blue, and definitely swollen, just the way he was curled into his friend, and know that really Sean needed a hospital.

“Sean.” Very gently she touched his cheek, “you need treatment.” He tensed up.

Tyger’s eyes met Rosalee’s, “I tried.”

He was tired of the drama, and the flow of emotions all around him. He leaned in to Tyger and let go. “You do it.” he whispered.

Rosalee sighed, she didn’t feel she had much choice, his injuries needed treatment to help him start to heal, and he was too large to just drag to hospital, she couldn’t see the three of them managing to get him down the stairs safely, and calling for an ambulance might not be the best thing under the circumstances.

Rosalee opened her bag.

“I’m going to need some hot water…”


	3. Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick does not like being sidelined. Tyger doesn't care.

“He really needs an x-ray on that shoulder,” Rosalee gently tugged the covers into place around Sean.

“Not my call.” Tyger replied. “I hear what you are saying, but he’s adamant.”

Rosalee could see why. The Captain’s defences weren’t so much down as in tatters on the floor, and she had to admit, ER with all the harsh lighting and noise could be exhausting in itself. And he had Tyger.

Her exact relationship to the Captain was a bit of a mystery. She was a kind of fuchsbau, he was a half zauberbiest, that shouldn’t have made them even friends, but it was clear they were very close.

It was their closeness Nick decided, that bothered him the most. Tyger (no surname) had to be at least fifteen years younger than the Captain. Yet their familiarity screamed long term relationship. Yet Nick had been a detective in Captain Renard’s department for four years, and a patrolman for three years before that, who had known the Captain for a while and he had never seen or heard tell of Tyger before tonight.

It bugged him.

He stared at her, admitting to himself that he could see what the Captain saw in her, petite, beautiful, long strawberry blonde hair, perfect creamy skin and those slanting, knowing green eyes.

Rosalee had been as gentle as she could, but still Sean had felt pain when she had tended to his shoulder, and the very swollen knee that was making Nick feel even more of an ass for just letting Renard go without even noticing he was limping. Through it all, Sean leaned up against Tyger and just let her hold him.

Nick pushed his lower lip out a little, admitting very grudgingly to himself that he kind of wanted to be exactly where Tyger was, and apparently had a perfect right to be.

Ever since Renard had talked about making history together, Nick had been battling his feelings, torn between the crush on his handsome Captain, and the realisation that Sean Renard was a Wesen and a Prince and his motives were entirely unclear.

Sean could feel the ebb and flow of Nick’s emotions, and that was exhausting enough, he could sense that Tyger would have liked to do something medieval to Nick, she really was a very simple creature, but wouldn’t because she could read his feelings.

She had always been able to read his feelings. Since the day he had picked up the teenage urchin pickpocketing on the street when he was a detective in robbery. He would have handed her off, but something about her struck him even then, and learning that she was alone on the streets at 13, and instinctively knowing that putting her in the system was not going to work, he had fudged another set of papers to put her nominally in his care.

It was complicated. And the exact details were nothing that Nick needed to know.

Not even that Tyger was half-Grimm, even though her Grimm powers were patchy at best.

Tyger sprawled next to Sean on his huge bed, let him lean up against her and let go. She knew he was awake, knew exactly how aware he was of the Grimm, and determined from the depths of her soul that she would protect her beloved Sean whatever.

Tyger was possessive, and Sean was her precious honorary brother. As far as she was concerned, Sean’s Grimm was responsible for the state her Sean was in, both physical and emotional. And that meant they were on opposite sides.

Nick could read the challenge in Tyger’s eyes, and his Grimm snapped and snarled at the edges of his control.

Rosalee eased another of the Captain’s pillows behind his injured shoulder and sighed, really Sean needed rest, without the additional hormones swilling about the place. She sensed that all that lay between Nick and Tyger and a no-holds-barred scrap was the Captain, literally.

Sean sighed, and leaned a little more of his weight into Tyger. He was certain Nick would not attack, but knew that Tyger would unless he could keep her from doing it. He hurt everywhere and he could well do without this, even if a tiny part of him was happy that Nick did care about him, and an even bigger part of him was grateful for Tyger’s unwavering love and support.

Tyger felt him settle, and turned her attention away from Nick, curling into her Sean and letting him rest his head on her shoulder.

Nick felt her dismissal, and that rankled, but there was nothing he could do about it without appearing to be the bad guy, and since he figured he was already the bad guy, making it worse was not a good idea. Knowing that he had hurt Sean, and then let the Captain go without even making sure he was alright, stung. It painted an image of himself that Nick didn’t like. Figuring out how to make it up to the Captain, with his diminutive watchdog in place, was going to be a difficult one.

Rosalee closed up her bag, and gathered up the herbs and tinctures she was leaving to aid Sean’s recovery. 

“I leave these here, you need to follow the instructions carefully.”

Nick could hear this low-grade rumbling noise, and his lower lip jutted out even further when he realised Tyger had totally dismissed him. She was goddamn purring.

Tyger paid half her attention to Rosalee and the rest to Sean. All she really cared about was easing his stress. “Yes, yes…” She fixed Rosalee with a stare. “I know what to do.”

Rosalee nodded. “We’ll see ourselves out.” She picked up her bag and motioned to Nick to leave.

He absolutely did not want to go, but Rosalee was giving him little choice.

Tyger relaxed as the door shut behind them, her whole being back focussed on Sean. Time enough to sort the Grimm out when Sean was healed.


End file.
